David Wells
David Wells (not to be confused with the American baseball pitcher of the same name) is an American actor. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Wells portrayed a store clerk killed by Raymond Donovan during a mass shooting in the Season Six episode "The Thirteenth Step". Filmography *One Heck of a Plan (2016) as Carl (short, voice) *Fresh Off the Boat (2016) as Husband *The Last Ship (2015) as Greeter *Justified (2015) as Doctor *Major Crimes (2014) as Jim *The Father (2014) as Minister (short) *Thor: The Dark World - The Official Game (2013) as Loki (video game, voice) *Revenge (2013) as Priest *Castle (2013) as Professor Edgar McDonald *Shameless (2011-2013) as Father Pete (5 episodes) *Parks and Recreation (2013) as Sherm Biancalana *Elephant Sighs (2012) as Perry *Shadow of Fear (2012) as Roger *Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas! (2011) as Stan *House (2011) as Milton *Rules of Engagement (2011) as Henry *L.A. Noire (2011) as Andrew Fickman (video game, voice) *The Young and the Restless (2009-2011) as Various Characters (6 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "The Thirteenth Step" (2011) TV episode - Store Clerk *Convict (2009) as Mr. Baxter *Miss March (2009) as Principal *Las Vegas (2008) as Howard Post *My Name Is Earl (2007) as Mr. Clevenger *Out of Jimmy's Head (2007) as Mr. Prime (2 episodes) *The ½ Hour News Hour (2007) as Dr. David Gayle *Avenging Angel (2007) as Proprietor *He Was a Quiet Man (2007) as Ralf Coleman *Bones (2006) as Harley Frankel *Freddie (2006) as Father Sorenson *Commander in Chief (2005) as Usher Waverly (3 episodes) *Curb Your Enthusiasm (2005) as Pharmacist *Demon Hunter (2005) as Father Patrick *Charmed (2005) as Clyde *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2004) as Elliot Beckman *Starship Troopers 2: Hero of the Federation (2004) as Recruiting Sergeant (video) *Dragnet (2003) as Jeff Murphy *Terminal Error (2002) as Russ *Girlfriends (2002) as Loan Officer *Contagion (2002) as Dell Maxwell *JAG (2001) as Reverend Conrad Coates *Six Feet Under (2001) as Bland Funeral Director *Ali: An American Hero (2000) as Hardy *Resurrection Blvd. (2000) as Mr. Whitaker *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (2000) as Cheese Man *Martial Law (2000) as Carrington *Diagnosis Murder (1996-2000) as Bradley Perkins/Zalman Bain (2 episodes) *The Extreme Adventures of Super Dave (2000) as Principal (video) *One Heart Broken Into Song (1999) as Halifax Man *The X-Files (1999) as Mr. Babbitt *Get Real (1999) as Detention Monitor (2 episodes) *Judgment Day (1999) as Dr. Richard "Dick" Secor (video) *Inherit the Wind (1999) as Mayor Carter *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1999) as Pharmacist *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (1999) as Mr. Franco *Babylon 5 (1998) as Commander William Nils *Dharma & Greg (1998) as Tom *Progeny (1998) as Dr. Duke Kelly *Murphy Brown (1998) as Lloyd *Breast Men (1997) as Lewis *Best Men (1997) as Priest *Buried Alive II (1997) as Harold *The Practice (1997) as Jonathan Cramer *The Parent 'Hood (1997) as Mr. Chambers *Nash Bridges (1997) as Norm Skogland *Goosebumps: Escape from Horrorland (1996) as Mr. Morris (video game, voice) *Yesterday's Target (1996) as Croupier *The Wayans Bros. (1996) as Avery *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (1995) as Mitchell Conklin *Ellen (1995) as Mousy Man *Dream On (1995) as Waiter *Weird Science (1995) as Phil *Headless! (1994) as Elliot Perkins (short) *Roseanne (1994) as Protester *Matlock (1994) as D.D.A. Peter Haskins *Twin Sitters (1994) as Bennett *Cracking Up (1994) as Alan *Amelia Earhart: The Final Flight (1994) as Reporter at Dock #3 *Future Shock (1994) as Dr. Evans *Doorways (1993) as Mailman *Lightning in a Bottle (1993) as Young Doctor *The Skateboard Kid (1993) as Mr. Banks *Philadelphia Experiment II (1993) as Pinstripes *Return of the Living Dead III (1993) as Laboratory Technician *Love, Honor & Obey: The Last Mafia Marriage (1993) as Mr. Seaman *Black Widow Murders: The Blanche Taylor Moore Story (1993) as Medical Examiner *Wild Cactus (1993) as Salesman *Nurses (1992-1993) as Mueller (3 episodes) *Basic Instinct (1992) as Polygraph Examiner *Prey of the Chameleon (1992) as Campbell *Grand Tour: Disaster in Time (1992) as Quish *Married with Children (1991) as Sandy *Other People's Money (1991) as Granger *Marilyn and Me (1991) as Tom Kelley *Jake and the Fatman (1991) as Arlo (3 episodes) *The Guyver (1991) as Dr. Gordon *Initiation: Silent Night, Deadly Night 4 (1990) as De(te)ctive Burt (video) *Father Dowling Mysteries (1990) as Mr. Grant, IRS *Designing Women (1989) as Davis *Do You Know the Muffin Man? (1989) as Dr. Alex Wells *A Cry for Help: The Tracey Thurman Story (1989) as Minister *The Jigsaw Murders (1989) as Assistant District Attorney Durkee *Society (1989) as Sergeant Burt *To Heal a Nation (1988) as James Watt *It's Garry Shandling's Show. (1987) as Singer #3 (2 episodes) *T.J. Hooker (1986) as Petrelli *Moonlighting (1986) as Bartender *The Ladies Club (1986) as Jury Foreman *The Twilight Zone (1986) as Bald Man (segment "Dead Run") *Trapper John, M.D. (1985-1986) as Dr. Ted Trent (5 episodes) *Knight Rider (1985) as Miller *Benson (1985) as Wolfgang *Otherworld (1985) as Man #3 (TV miniseries) *Street Hawk (1985) as Communications Officer *Starman (1984) as Fox's Assistant *Beverly Hills Cop (1984) as Dispatcher *Knots Landing (1984) as Carl *Seven Brides for Seven Brothers (1982) as Reporter *CHiPs (1982) as Liquor Store Clerk 'PRODUCER' *Elephant Signs (2012) - Producer 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs